Power Rangers: Go Rescue
Power Rangers: Go Rescue is the second season of Future X Series. The motif is rescue team and is being created by Zekons. Plot The dark forces was arrived and planning to burn the entire world. In 2025 years, the futuristic team goes to the present time then fight off the dark forces. With the rescue the teammates, they used their Rescue Morphers to become super rescue team called Power Rangers: Go Rescue. Characters Rescue Rangers Allies 2025 *Dr. Scavenger *Ms. Tecna *People of Future Earth Present *Sao Umi *Dr. Futo *Arutron the Techbot *People of Earth Grimm Tales Villains Jungle Force *Ghasty Kong/Mega Ghasty Kong (he was finally destroyed by Trail Megazord and Boatfleet Megazord using the MegaCannon Enforcer) **Issbar (destroyed by Dr. Futo's cracker rocket) **Minister Prinse/Mutant Prinse (mutated by using the Prehistoric Potion, beaten by Cole and his future self and destroyed by Trailfleet MegaCannon and Future-Trail Megazord) **Angeic (beaten by the four Rescue Rangers and destroyed by Trailfleet MegaCannon) **Kung Fu Mooon (beaten by Chaz and destroyed by Trailfleet MegaCannon) **V-Borgs Bug Creatures *General Crum (beaten by six Rangers and meet his demise by Trailfleet MegaCannon) **Arugoha (beaten by Future Cole and destroyed by Trail Megazord BattleArmed Mode) **Ms. Scyizo (beaten by the four Rescue Rangers and destroyed by Trail Megazord and Boatfleet Megazord) **Bug Juis Monsters Arsenal Morphing Devices *Rescue Morpher **Attack Keys **Weapon Keys **Vehicle Keys **Zord Keys **Upgrade Keys **Assault-Mode Battlizer Key (for Rescue Red Ranger) Weapons *Gunhold Blaster *Rescue Mechblaster *Gatling Launcher *Rescue Banzooka *Silver Calibur Vehicles *Battle Bikes *Battle Gliders Zords These vehicles were called Modelzords to used the Zord Keys to unlock the engine powers. Main Zords :Legend:◆ piloted zord, ❖ aux zord, ➲ carrier zord, ◇ secondary piloted zord *Trailfleet MegaCannon Attack **Trailfleet Megazord ***Traildrive Megazord ****Trail Megazord *****Fire Howler Modelzord *****Lightning Car Modelzord *****Jet Spear Modelzord *****Green Mixer Modelzord *****Pink Ambulance Modelzord ****Shuttlezord/Mega Shuttlezord ***Boatfleet Megazord ****Fleetzord ****Cannon Modelzord ****Marine Modelzord ***MegaCannon Enforcer ****Drill Modelzord ****Shovel Modelzord ****Phane Modelzord ****Dumper Modelzord ****Policecar Modelzord *Future-Trail Megazord **Future Howler Modelzord **Future Car Modelzord **Future Jet Modelzord **Future Mixer Modelzord **Future Ambulance Modelzord Auxiliary Form *Trail Megazord Drill Mode **Drill Modelzord *Trail Megazord Scooper Mode **Shovel Modelzord *Trail Megazord Sky Mode **Plane Modelzord *Boatfleet Megazord Rover Mode **Dumper Modelzord *Trail Megazord BattleArmed Mode **Blaster Buggy Zord *Trail Megazord Drill-Rover Mode *Boatfleet Megazord Mixer Mode *Traildrive Megazord Drill-Scooper Mode *Boatfleet Megazord Cop Mode **Policecar Modelzord *Traildrive Megazord Cop-Drill-Sky Mode Evil Zords *Tyrant Drill Megazord (destroyed by Trail Megazord Battle Armed Mode, Absolant Ultrazord and Caliburnus Ultrazord; it was revived along with their components by Cole as Ghastly Ranger) **Drill Crusher Zord **Grimm Claw Zord **Predator Deva Zord **Crab Claw Zord **Centipedestructo Zord Episodes #Rescue Teams #Playing Nice #Code Red #Digging for Scavenger #Mastery of the Sword #Scoop Like The Ice #Trying to Rough #Hard Pieces #Right To The Sky #Arms To Space (Part One) #In The Right Moment (Part Two) #Earthling Rolls #Battle For Future #The Secret of Rescue Rangers #Captain's Play #Boatfleet Megazord Fights Back #Calls For Scavenger #Forever of Wings #Calling Dark #The Time Stop #When The Dump Goes #Digging with the Captain #Sending to the Flow #The Upgraded Morpher #Meet the Pharaoh Aku #The One Big Eye #Legendary Red Battlizer #Question or No Question #Kung Fu Chaz (Kung Fu Mooon is destroyed) #The Alien from the Future #Bug in the House #Operation, Rescue Gray #Red vs. Gray #The Two Multiverses (The main timeline and future timeline is merging into one) #The Big Tyrant Bug #Ghasty of Destruction (Ghasty Kong easily defeat the Rangers much as happily and kidnap Cole the Rescue Red Ranger) #Future Cole's Hopeness (Future Cole must take on Rescue Red Ranger role to save his present self) #The Techbot #Monster Tails #The Beyond of Two (crossover with Power Rangers Transcendent Kai and take place between 40 and 41) #Watch Out For Arugoha #Cole's Attacks (Cole was been controlled by Ghasty Kong to take out the Rangers) #The Return of the Tyrant #The Future Ripped (Future Cole was temporarily disappeared and his future Megazord is burned down) #The Two Queens Attacked #The Rightful Justice (Cole is snapped out Ghasty Kong's control and General Crum's defeats) #Ghasty Kong's Mutation #Final Episode: The Future Shall Hope (Ghasty Kong was destroyed by Trail Megazord and Boatfleet Megazord using the MegaCannon Enforcer and the two timelines were seperated as well Future Cole returned to his future timeline) Movies #Power Rangers: Go Rescue and Grimm Tales (take place between 23 and 24) See Also Trivia Category:Series